Challenges
Challenges are special missions, that give you more or less resources & medals than campaigns, depending on the difficulty. There are five types of challenges, with different objectives.. *Wipe Out The Enemy: Eliminate all Units marked with a red circle. *Rescue The Ally: Ensure that the allied Unit/City is not destroyed or captured by the enemy. *Hold The Ground: Do not let the enemy capture your City or Cities. *Break Through Encirclement: Capture the extraction point, while making sure that your or your marked ally with a blue circle survives. *Accumulate Supplies: Get the amount of supplies required. List of challenges Wipe Out The Enemy: #Wipe out the British forces in Malaya and Sumatra as the Empire of Japan. You will also fight the Indian forces. #Wipe out the Japanese forces from Central China as China (ROC). #Wipe out the Vichy French forces from West Africa as the United Kingdom. The Americans will help you, and you will also fight the Germans. #Wipe out the Soviet forces from Ukraine as the German Reich. The Romanians will help you. #Wipe out the American forces from Belgium and Western Germany as Germany. You will also fight the French. #Wipe out the Indian forces from India and Tibet as China (PRC). You will also fight the British. #Wipe out the Iraqis from Iraq and Iran as Turkey. You will also fight the Egyptians, and the Iranians will help you. #Wipe out the Aliens from western Canada, the western United States, and the eastern Pacific Ocean as Canada. The Americans will help you. #Wipe out the Aliens from Tibet, Sinkiang and Central Asia as China (PRC). Rescue The Ally: #Save Finland's Mannerheim at eastern Finland from the Soviet forces as the German Reich. #Save the United Kingdom's Slim at Burma from the Japanese forces as China (ROC). #Save the German Reich's Paulus at Stalingrad from the Soviet forces as the Kingdom of Italy. #Save the United Kingdom's Montgomery at Western Germany from the German Reich as the United States. #Save the United States' McAuliffe at Western Germany (in real life actually Bastogne, Belgium) from the German forces as the United States. #Save the Soviet Union's Timoshenko at Vietnam from the American and French forces as China (PRC). #Save the United States' Nimitz and/or Bradley at the Arabian Peninsula from the Soviet and Iraqi forces as Saudi Arabia. #Save Spain's Franco at West Africa from the Aliens as the United Kingdom. #Save the Soviet Union's Vasilevsky at Stalingrad from the Aliens as China (PRC). Hold The Ground #Do Not let the Japanese forces capture Nanking as China (ROC). #Do not let the Finnish or German forces capture Leningrad as the Soviet Union. #Do not let the German or Italian forces capture Benghazi as the United Kingdom. #Do not let the American or Australian forces capture Port Moresby as the Empire of Japan. #Do not let the American or British forces capture Rome as the Kingdom of Italy. The German forces will help you. #Do not let the Chinese (PRC) and North Korean forces capture Seoul or Busan as South Korea (ROK). The American forces will help you. #Do not let the American forces capture Havana or Santiago de Cuba as Cuba. The Soviet forces will help you. #Do not let the Aliens take Fairbanks, Alaska as the United States. #Do not let the Aliens take an oil rig off the coast of West Africa as the United Kingdom. Break Through Encirclement: #Take the port of Dunkirk from the German forces. You will play as the French Republic, fighting at France and Belgium. Also, save the United Kingdom's Wavell. #Take Smolensk from the German forces. You will play as the Soviet Union, at Western Russia. Also, save the Soviet Union's Timoshenko and your tank. #Take Peking from the Japanese forces. You will play as the China (ROC) at Northern China and Mongolia. Also, save China's Zhang.Z.Z. #Take Tunis from the American forces, while also fighting the British and French forces. You will play as the Kingdom of Italy, at North Africa. Also, save the German Reich's Rommel. #Take a port in Southern Japan from the United States, while also fighting China (ROC). You play as the Empire of Japan, fighting at the Philippine Sea. Also save at least one of the following : Yamamoto, Nagano or Nagumo. #Take Athens from the Yugoslav forces while also fighting the Soviet forces. You will play as the United Kingdom, fighting in the Balkans. Also, save Greece's Papagos. #Take Rio de Janeiro from the Cuban forces while fighting the Soviet forces. You play as the United States, fighting at Brazil. Also, save Brazil's Dutra. #Destroy the Alien base as the United States at Midway, while saving Australia's Crace. #Take Los Angeles from the Aliens. You will play as the United States at western the United States and northern Mexico. Also, save the United States' Bradley. Accumulate Supplies: #Accumulate 200 steel as China (ROC) at northern China while fighting Japan. #Accumulate 500 gold as the Kingdom of Italy in East Africa while fighting the United Kingdom. #Accumulate 300 gold and 300 oil as the Empire of Japan at South-East Asia while fighting Australia and the Netherlands. #Accumulate 500 gold and 500 oil as the German Reich at the British Isles while fighting the United Kingdom. #Accumulate 500 gold, 300 steel and 500 oil as the German Reich at Egypt and Libya while fighting the United Kingdom. #Accumulate 800 gold, 400 steel and 600 oil as the United Kingdom at west Africa while fighting Cuba and Egypt. France will help you. #Accumulate 1000 gold, 600 steel and 600 gold as the Soviet Union at eastern Spain and southern France while fighting said countries. #Accumulate 800 gold, 700 steel and 600 oil as the United Kingdom at while fighting the Aliens. India will help you. #Accumulate 200 gold, 300 steel, and 800 oil as Mexico at northern Mexico and southwestern United States while fighting the Aliens. The United States will help you. Category:Battles